Wreck-It X-5
Disney and Sega's Movie Spoof and Human Style of "Wreck-It Ralph". Cast: * Wreck-It Ralph - Robot X-5 (Atomic Betty) * Vanellope von Schweetz - Sophie (The BFG) * Fix-It Felix, Jr. - Chad Finletter (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) * Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun - Tara Boumdeay (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) * King Candy - Danny (Tourettes Guy) * Turbo (King Candy's True Form) - Max (Cats Don't Dance) * Cy-Bug King Candy - Prince Froglip (The Princess and the Goblin) * General Hologram - Professor X (X-Men) * Taffyta Muttonfudge - Emily Elizabeth (Clifford the Big Red Rog) * Surge Protector - Jerry Lewis (Totally Spies!) * Sour Bill - Angry Video Game Nerd) * Q*Bert - Surly (The Nut Job) * Zangeif - Syndrome (The Incredibles) * Clyde - Vincent (Over the Hedge) * Sonic the Hedgehog - Orinoco (The Wombles) * Dr. Eggman - Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Turtle - Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Moppet Girl - Paloma (Atomic Betty) * Wynnchel and Duncan the Sugar Rush Security Guards - Kirk and Dirk (Titanic: The Legend Goes On) * Gene - Pudsey (Pudsey the Dog Movie) * Zombie - No Heart (Care Bears) * Mary - Angelica (Titanic: The Legend Goes On) * Don - Newton (Ned's Newt) * Norwood - Uncle Grandpa * Lucy - Clara (The Nutcracker Prince) * Nel - Megara (My Little Pony) * Deanna - Human Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Mr. Litwak - Stan Pines (Gravity Falls) * ‬DJ - Curide (The Princess and the Goblin) * Ryu - Dr. Herc Armstrong (Inhumanoids) * ‬Ken Masters - McZee (3D Movie Maker) * ‬M. Bison - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) * Tapper Bartender - Sentator Masterson (Inhumanoids) * ‬Yuni Verse - Cat Deeley (SMTV Live) * Game Central Station Security - The Red Guy (Cow and Chicken) * Cyborg - Dr. Putrid T. Gangreen (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) * Bowser - Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse) * Coily - Montgomery "Good News" Moose (The Get Along Gang) * Slick - Zipper Cat (The Get Along Gang) * Sam - Bingo Bet-it-all Beaver (The Get Along Gang) * Ugg - Sledgehammer O'Possum (What a Cartoon!) * Chun - Sandra Shore (Inhumanoids) * Cammy - Melody (3D Movie Maker) * ‬Neff - Nasty Jack (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * Kano - Clayton (Tarzan) * Paperboy - Matt (My Big Big Friend) * ‬Knight - Link (The Legend of Zelda) * Frogger - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) * Dig Dug - Diego (Go Diego Go) * Pooka - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) * Fygar - Marshmallow (Frozen) * Pac-Man - Yogi Bear * Inky - Boo-Boo Bear * Blinky - Paddington Bear * ‬Pinky - Cindy Bear * Paddle 1 and Paddle 2 - B1 and B2 (Banana in Pajamas) * Peter Pepper - Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina) * The Qix - Buck (Home on the Range) * Candlehead - Princess Camille (Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland) * Rancis Fluggerbutter - Jamie (Jamie and the Magic Torch) * Crumbelina DiCaramello - Lili (My Big Big Friend) * Snowanna Rainbeau - Jane Turnkey (Jane and the Dragon) * Gloyd Orangeboar - Nemo (Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland) * Minty Zaki - Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) * Adorabeezle Winterpop - Lucy (64 Zoo Lane) * Jubileena Bing-Bing - Inez (Cyberchase) * Swizzle "The Sqizz" Malarkey - Matt (Cyberchase) * Citrusella Flugpucker - Little Audrey * Torvald Batterbutter - Little Lulu * Nougetstia Brumblestain - Lola (Charlie and Lola) * Sticky Wipplesnit - Stella (Stella and Sam) * TurboTwins - Stray Dogs (Lady and the Tramp) * Cy-Bugs - Smokey's Gang (Stuart Little) * Nicelanders - Fouraways Farm Characters * The Angel Kids - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) and Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) * The Hero's Duty Players - Strike Up the Band (Beauty and the Beast) * The Hero's Duty Soldiers - Toy Soliders (Fantasia 2000) * The Soldier that Ralph Runs Into - Eddy (Ed Edd n Eddy) * Roy the Nicelander - Fat Albert (Fat Albert and the Cosby Kid) * Dr. Brad Scott - The Fat Controller (Thomas and Friends) * Beard Papa - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) * Kohut - Harry (Harry and the Full Bucket of Dinosaurs) * Satine - Edwin Carbunkle (Postman Pat: The Movie) Transcript * Wreck-It X-5 Trailer/Transcript Category:Disney and Sega Category:Wreck-it ralph movies Category:Wreck-It Ralph Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator Spoof